Where Were You?
by Iniysa
Summary: Blair's father marches in disruppting lived and creating emotional havoc.Written before the last season Not Betaed. Repost.


Where Were You?   
by Joey Freeman   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them BUT I do own the mean old General.   
  
Author's Notes: I want to thank BJ Kira!! She is my New Beta reader!!   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Summary: Blair's father comes to vist Blair! I wrote this or shall we say started this Before TSbyBS. Blair HAS his PhD! Hope you all like it!   
  
  
  
It's amazing how one simple problem can change the rest of your life! While trying to deal with that problem you learn things you never knew; things you never wanted to know. Consequently, by knowing these things, everything you look at is altered dramatically! Well, that's what happened to me.   
  
I met my father for the first time yesterday. I have not told anyone yet, but I guess it will have to come out eventually. I now know why my mom is the anti-government type.   
  
Okay, I know your dying to know who he is. My father is a Four-star general in the United States Army! You're in shock! I know, I was too. Not only is he a general BUT, *ha-ha-ha* 'here's' where it gets really good, he is one of the most respected men in the Army!   
  
Okay, so you say, 'How is that a bad thing?' Well, I'm not quite sure how that is a bad thing just yet...but I've got a feeling that I will find out what it's like soon enough.   
  
I have always wanted to know who my father is....but I was not expecting to find out he has been looking for me. Boy, was I suprised when I arrived at my office to find one Four Star General Clayton with two body guards sitting in front of my desk.   
  
After he explained to me that he was my father and how he found me he asked....no, told me that he expected me to at least sign up for the army reserves and that I would have to go through at least basic training and then I he would pull some strings to move me up the rank fast and maybe by next year I would be a Captain! I don't want to be a Captain! He also said that if I did not sign up for the reserves by next week he would personally come and find me where ever I am and drag me to the sign up station himself. Can he do that?!? A week! That means I have one week to figure out how I am going to tell Jim what was happening. HA! That should be interesting! You know what? "DAD" can't make me do anything!!! If he want's me bad enough he can COME AND GET ME!   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
ONE WEEK LATER   
  
Blair stepped off the elevator into the Bullpen. He sauntered over to Jim's desk, placed his bag on the floor and shuffled through the stacks of files on the desk, trying to keep his mind off the impending deadline.   
  
'I wonder where Jim is?' Blair mused. As if reading his mind Jim walked out of Simon's office with a grim look. "What's the matter, Jim?"   
  
"We just got word that there is a Four Star General who insisted on a tour of the Cascade PD. He is coming up as we speak." Jim 'ground out.   
  
Blair tensed. "Did he say why he was coming?"   
  
"No. That's why were all worked up." Just then the General walked into the Bullpen and straight for where Blair was sitting but was intercepted by Simon.   
  
The police captain boomed in his most gracious manner "General Clayton! To what do we owe the pleasure?"   
  
"There is a man here who was supposed to have done something for me but has not done it yet! The General growed dangerously.   
  
"One of my men? Who?" 'Simon countered bewilderedly'   
  
"One Mr. Sandburg." General Clayton growled,staringcoldly at the police observer. All eyes fell on the young man, who sat there with a look of indignant amusement on his face. He burst out laughing, nearly falling out of his chair.   
  
"Ha, I am NOT going with you GENERAL!" Blair choked out in-between laughs.   
  
"Why do you want him?" Jim charged brusquely   
  
"LOOK *DAD* I will NEVER go with YOU!" Blair cut in.   
  
"Dad?" All of Major Crimes asked in a whisper.   
  
"Oh, YES you will!" The General stormed up to Blair.   
  
"No, I won't! Tell me, where were YOU when I was born? Where were YOU when I fell out of a tree and broke my arm? Where were YOU when I got so sick I was in the hospital for 3 weeks at the age of 9. Where were YOU when I graduated High School? When I got my masters? How about when I got my Doctorate?!? I have been shot, shot at, kidnapped, beat up, held at gun point more times then I can remember, Drugged, Damnit I have even died! And where were YOU? Huh? I don't remember ONCE seeing you at my bedside telling me it was going to be all right! You just show up at my office and tell me "I am your father." "I expect you to join the Reserves, Be signed up in a week!'' You have NO rights to me, so I suggest you LEAVE!" General Clayton stepped back. The Bullpen went dead silent.   
  
"Ha Ha! You are as stubborn as I am."   
  
"LEAVE!" Blair yelled. The general gave Blair a mysterious smile   
  
"Next time you wont get rid of me so easly, Sandburg!"   
  
"OUT!!!" The General turned around and stomped out. As soon as the General was out of the building Simon started yelling.   
  
"Okay EVERYONE back to Work! Sandburg....Ellison, MY OFFICE NOW! Blair and Jim walked into Simon's office and sat in the chairs in front of Simon's desk. Simon took out three coffee cups and poured coffee into all of them and gave them to Jim and Blair keeping one for himself. Blair had full adrenaline running and was sort of bouncing angely in his seat.   
  
"Thanks for the coffee Simon." Blair said gruffly.   
  
"You okay Sandburg?"   
  
"Yeah...I am fine...I am just REALLY angry right now."   
  
"I understand son. Jim? Why don't you and Sandburg take the rest of the day off."   
  
"Yes Sir." Jim said standing up.   
  
"Come on Chief...let's go home."   
  
~ The End ~  



End file.
